Propositions
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: Takes place after the Wild Brunch. Hardcore smut. Slash fic. Chuck is upset with Dan and Nate comforts him the only way he knows how, but with an unexpected visitor. Will also include Blair and maybe some other characters.


Propositions- Chapter One

_A/N: All of my previous fics are on hold. I wrote this about six months ago, but never posted it. Here we go. I will only be writing smut from now on since I feel like that is my forte. Hardcore smut though. A special thank you to Alicia who has read part of this and encouraged me. But this is for Jackie. Enjoy! Let me know what you think. Should I continue?_

How dare he think that he could make him look like a fool? Dan Humphrey didn't know who he was messing with or he surely wouldn't have punched him and threw him into a table at his father's annual brunch. He had to pay.

Nate wrestled me into my suite and tried to calm me down. "What the hell are you doing, Chuck?" He threw me inside the door while I wrestled like a wildcat.

I moved towards him immediately. "What the hell does it look like? I'm going to go find Humphrey and kill him. I've got to show him that he can't mess with me like this!"

Nate pushed my back against the wall until my ass was resting there and his hand was on my chest. "Man, I can't let you do that. What is it going to take for me to get you to calm down?"

I thought about what he said and I immediately began to harden. "You know the thing that always gets me to calm down, Nathaniel," I purred in his ear. "Sex."

He backed away from me immediately and I followed him. "Chuck, we can't do that again. That was a onetime only thing. We were both wasted and it was a mistake."

"Was it?" I uttered while I moved closer to him and pushed him down onto the sofa. "Getting off is getting off, right?" When he still started to object, I pushed him even further into the seat cushions and said, "I thought that you wanted to help me relax, Nathaniel?"

"Is this the only way?" Nate asked with fearful, but excited breaths.

"Yes, it is. You know that fucking always manages to relieve stress, but with us it would be more of sucking."

I felt his cock harden beneath me and I grinned victoriously because I knew that I had won. Nate didn't stand a chance. I looked him in the eyes as my mouth lowered to his. I bit his bottom lip as his mouth opened to me. My tongue slipped in and we caressed each other's mouths wildly. I broke the kiss. "Are you game, Nathaniel?"

He nodded once and lowered himself to the floor. "On the conditions that you tell no one."

I laughed with amusement. "Who the hell would I tell? I can't very well say that I've been sucking my best friend's cock lately now, can I?"

Nate obviously didn't see the amusement in my question because he glared at me, but he lowered his hand to the front of my pants and rubbed the bulge there. Up and down. Until I was hard as a rock. He slowly undid the buttons of my pleated pants and pulled them down. My cock jutted out and almost hit him in the face.

That finally earned a laugh out of Nate. He looked me in the eyes one more time before lowering his face and licking the tip of my dick. I groaned with intense pleasure. I had been aware of my pre-cum bubbling up from inside me. As Nate's fingers had reached the top of my shaft, they would wipe the pre-cum off the top and bring it back down my shaft. Now, his tongue was licking the droplets off the tip.

He buried his face in my pubic hair and then slid back up the shaft only leaving the head in his mouth. Then without pause, his mouth slid back down and my penis disappeared into his mouth.

Nate continued this for what was probably five minutes, but it seemed like five seconds.

With each stroke of his mouth I felt better and better. The excitement of sitting there naked from the waist down, my shaven cock standing proudly straight up welcoming the ministrations of my best friend's mouth was too exciting for words. I couldn't help but moan softly, stroke his back with my hand, and tell him how good it felt to have him sucking my dick.

The wetness of his mouth was perfect. No pussy ever felt as great as Nate's mouth did right then as he focused himself on sucking my cock. It seemed nothing mattered as much as him getting the cum from my balls into his mouth. He lifted his head slightly and leaned in towards me.

"Nice cock," he whispered as he took a quick break from the action.

"Thanks. You make it feel so good" I replied with a naughty wink, then added "You make it feel so good!" A sense of intimacy between us grew and I leaned forward towards him. I was almost ready to kiss him, to taste the sexiness of my cock and pre-cum on his lips and in his mouth, but he went right back to sucking.

"You're going to make me cum," I warned, as he kept the perfect pace on me.

Lifting his head he said "No, not yet", apparently wanting to make it last. But even with his mouth off my cock, it was too late. The time he had spent going down on me was too good and I felt my eruption coming. I bounced my ass just slightly up and down off the sofa as I felt the cum squirt from my cock. "Oh G-d, it's too late. I'm cumming!" I tried to whisper to him and instantly he lowered his head to catch the hot liquid in his mouth.

I pulsed several more times and Nate swallowed everything. I secretly loved that.

He let my cock slip from his mouth and I discovered that I was still hard. He was too damn good at it. He was better than any pussy mainly because of the fact that we were friends and I didn't have to worry about what was going to happen next.

Nate wiped a hand across the front of his face and wiped my cum that dribbled out of his mouth.

I zipped up my pants and was just about to get off of the couch when he pushed me back down. "Where the hell do you think you're going, Chuck?"

I looked down at his trousers and his cock was obscenely pushing a tent through his pants. I chuckled. "I thought this was wrong, Nate?" I taunted him.

"It is," he took a breath before saying," but I need some fucking release."

A few minutes later, I took the position that Nate had been in. His cock was in my mouth, his pants were down his ankles, but then something unforeseen happened.

Blair Waldorf. Nathaniel's girlfriend, she became an unexpected complication. She waltzed through the door that one of us had been stupid not to lock, but her face fell when she saw my mouth full of her boyfriend's dick. Blair and I had always gotten along well, but I had a feeling that we wouldn't be in the next few minutes.

I was right.

Blair slammed the door behind her, Nate jumped, his cock fell from my mouth while Blair screamed, "What the hell is going on here?"

We had a lot of explaining to do.

TBC


End file.
